A programmable display device includes at least (i) a display section which displays an image, (ii) an input section which receives a touch input, (iii) an interface via which communication is established with a controller such as a programmable logic controller (PLC), and (iv) a control section which controls the display section, the input section, and the interface. The programmable display device is an operating and display device which functions to (i) display an operating status of the controller on an image displayed by the display section and (ii) receive, from the input section on the display section, an operation input for giving a control instruction to the controller. Since a programmable display device typically has a graphic display function, the programmable display device can display a control panel, a switch, an indicator lamp, etc. on an image prepared in advance, and serves as an operating terminal of a control system. In the control system, the programmable display device provided in the vicinity of each controller (i) displays an operating status etc. of the each controller and (ii) gives a control instruction to the each controller.
The programmable display device stores various kinds of data generated outside or inside of the programmable display device. Examples of the various kinds of data include data (logging data and report data) generated as a result of a control operation in the each controller and the programmable display device. An external memory stores, as the various kinds of data, control data (recipe data) to be given to the each controller. The programmable display device takes the control data in as appropriate.